Matahari untuk Bulan
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto memulai perjalanan menuju Zarraj setelah menerima surat dari orang tua Sasuke. [NaruSasu for event #SunMoonChallenge2018 also special for Nagisa Yuuki]
1. Dari Canolla

**Matahari untuk Bulan**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Dedicated for:**

 **#SunMoonChallenge2018 (March 14, 2018)**

 **also**

 **Special for:**

 **Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Genre Sampingan: 5. Fantasy**

 **Angka Ajaib:**

 **6\. Sikat**

 **7\. Tali**

 **8\. Topi**

 **.**

 **1**

 **Dari Canolla**

 **.**

Aku mengucek mata kananku, lantas menggeliat malas di atas ranjang yang keras. Sebenarnya bukan sinar matahari yang menerobos dari sela-sela kelambu yang mengganggu mimpi indah terselubungku, tapi hasil dari teriakan dari seorang lelaki berambut pirang, dengan sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku, yang berseru, "Sasuke, bangun! Cepat bangunlah! Nanti kita bisa terlambat!"

Masih malas, aku enggan menjawab dengan buru-buru, malah menangkupkan selimut menutupi wajah. Seakan tahu jika aku menghindar, kurasakan salah satu telapak kakiku mendadak geli; rupanya lelaki tadi menggelitik telapak kakiku dengan menggunakan bulu ayam (yang sebenarnya berfungsi sebagai pembersih kotoran telinga).

Dan karena hal itulah, aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. "Iya! Iya, Naruto! Aku akan bangun sekarang!"

Segera, aku meloncat dari ranjang. Menggerutu sebal sebenarnya, tapi aku lekas bersiap-siap. Dalam pikiranku sudah terbentuk suatu rangkaian kegiatan yang akan kulakukan di pagi hari ini; bersih-bersih rumah, mandi, mengemasi pakaian, sarapan, dan lalu berangkat ke sebuah tempat nun jauh di sana.

Lelaki yang kupanggil dengan nama Naruto, tersenyum senang saat melihat usaha membangunkanku berhasil (untuk catatan, aku ini termasuk tipe orang yang sulit untuk dibangunkan. Bahkan Papa Ashura biasanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk membangunkanku; dan ulah Naruto tadi berhasil memecahkan rekor tercepat acara bangun pagi versiku).

"Dasar, _Dobe_." Aku masih saja menggerutu, walau sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi. Kuambil **sikat** dan mulai menggosok dinding serta lantai kamar mandi. Sudah tugaskulah mengurus kebersihan di rumah ini, dan masih ada lagi beberapa pekerjaan rumahan yang harus kulakukan.

Kegiatan bersih-bersih sudah tuntas. Saat aku selesai mandi, kudengar pintu lemari dibuka; suara ribut pakaian yang dikeluarkan Naruto, suara _retsleting_ tas yang ditarik, hingga suara denting piring dari luar kamar menyambutku. Entah mengapa, semua aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh penghuni rumah ini membuatku merasa sesak.

"Apakah kita memang akan pergi hari ini, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke. Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto lalu menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan berbalik menghadapku. "Apakah kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak sakit, Naruto. Aku sehat-sehat saja. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengusikku sejak tadi malam, apakah surat itu memang berasal dari Zarraj?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak kangen dengan keluargamu?"

"Bukan masalah itu, Naruto." Aku mendecih gemas, Naruto memang sedikit menjengkelkan. "Tapi yang benar saja jika kita pergi hanya karena sebuah surat misterius yang muncul tiba-tiba?"

"Kenapa tidak, Sasuke? Bahkan jika kita nanti tidak berjumpa dengan Papa Hashirama dan Mama Madara di Zarraj, anggap saja perjalanan ini sebagai petualangan, acara liburan, senang-senang, atau sekadar kencan."

Aku menarik napas sebentar, sedikit sebal dengan gombalan Naruto, tetapi tetap mendengarkan ucapan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Bukankah tadi malam kita sudah berdiskusi dengan Papa Ashura dan Mama Indra? Mereka juga sudah setuju. Jadi, apa yang masih kaucemaskan?"

Kuputuskan untuk percaya saja. "Baiklah, kau memang benar, Naruto. Aku ke bawah dulu. Mungkin Mama Indra sedang repot di dapur."

Sambil menuruni tangga kayu, pikiranku masih bergulat dengan kejadian kemarin siang. Secara tiba-tiba, seorang Kanada (tukang pos) datang ke daerah Canolla, ke rumah orang tua Naruto (rumah yang kini kutinggali) dan memberi sebuah amplop berisi surat dari Zarraj, surat dari orang tuaku.

Awalnya aku tentu tidak percaya dengan alamat surat tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin surat dari Zarraj bisa sampai ke daerah Canolla? Ini sangat mustahil terjadi. Kanada di Canolla biasanya tidak mau mengirimkan surat-surat dari Zarraj karena beberapan alasan penting; yang menyangkut hubungan antara daerah Canolla dan Zarraj.

Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkan isi surat tersebut. Aku tetap tidak bisa memercayai bahwa surat itu berasal dari orang tuaku. Tapi alamat yang tertera jelas bukan tipuan. Isi suratnya adalah, orang tuaku mengundangku kembali ke Zarraj. Parahnya, di surat itu tertulis bahwa orang tuaku merindukanku selama ini. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan reaksi percaya tidak percaya.

Walau dengan semua kekacauan yang terjadi, akhirnya Papa Ashura dan Mama Indra berhasil meyakinkanku untuk menyanggupi permintaan dari surat tersebut untuk datang ke Zarraj.

Tiba di dapur, aku langsung menyiapkan jagung rebus yang sudah dimasak Mama Indra di meja batu ruang makan. Berbasa-basi sedikit sambil tetap melakukan pekerjaan. Namun, entah mengapa aku merasa percakapan di antara kami berdua terasa dingin dan sendu. Apakah karena aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini sebentar lagi? Atau, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja?

Ah, hatiku ternyata mulai rusuh.

Aku menatap sekeliling rumah. Di sudut ruang keluarga, kulihat Papa Ashura sedang serius membaca nortah (kumpulan berita dalam gulungan kertas; sejenis koran). Bukan, yang benar saja dia sedang membaca? Sebetulnya Papa Ashura (seperti yang kuketahui dengan baik) sedang melihat gambar hitam putih wanita berbaju pendek di halaman yang menampung iklan. Sebuah sarapan yang lumayan nikmat khas Papa Ashura, sebelum sarapan secangkir kopi kesukaannya.

Ketika jam pasir di atas lemari kaca terisi seperempat, aku, Naruto, Papa Ashura, dan Mama Indra mulai bergabung di ruang makan, mengelilingi meja batu.

"Semua barangmu sudah siap, Sasuke?" tanya Papa Ashura, yang duduk di ujung meja. Dia baru saja menyesap kopi hitam kental buatan Mama Indra.

Aku meletakkan jagung yang baru saya kugigit sedikit. "Hampir selesai. Tinggal memasukkan beberapa peralatan untuk mandi saja, Pa."

"Bagus. Dan Naruto," Papa Ashura menatap lelaki yang duduk di sampingku, "jaga Sasuke baik-baik. Pastikan kalian menempuh alamat yang benar. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalau kalian tiba-tiba tersesat, bahkan sebelum keluar dari wilayah Canolla."

"Tentu saja, Papa. Kekasihku juga bisa menjaga diri." Naruto lalu melirik ke arahku sambil tersenyum menggoda. Pipiku langsung dirambati perasaan hangat.

Ah, _Dobe_. Kenapa senyumanmu bisa membuatku meleleh seperti ini?

Suasana sarapan kembali hening. Ini sama sekali bukan keadaan makan yang baik. Biasanya, Papa Ashura akan membuka acara sarapan dengan bertanya kepada Mama Indra mengenai apa menu makan siang nanti. Lalu, Mama Indra menawarkan beberapa pilihan makanan sesuai jatah uang makan yang ada. Biasanya, lagi, aku akan berkomentar tentang makanan sederhana tetapi enak, dengan semua bahan yang berharga murah di pasar Andromeda. Akhirnya, semua setuju dengan pilihanku.

Namun, kali ini lain. Tidak ada yang berani berbuat gaduh. Baik Papa Ashura maupun Mama Indra terlihat sepakat untuk menjadikan sarapan hari ini menjadi acara yang terhormat dan penuh penghayatan. Jujur saja, ini membuatku risih.

Menghabiskan dua jagung dan sebambu air (bambu di sini berarti gelas), aku dan Naruto naik ke atas, mengecek barang satu per satu.

Sudah lengkap. Semestinya sudah siap untuk berangkat. Tinggal berpamitan saja yang kelihatan sulit.

Tidak mau membuang banyak waktu, Naruto mencium tangan Papa Ashura dan Mama Indra dengan lembut. Karena tidak ada yang berkata-kata, aku juga menirunya. Ditambah dengan ciuman kedua pipi dari Mama Indra. Sebelum aku berbalik, Mama Indra menyentuh lenganku, meminta waktu sebentar. Dia kemudian menyelipkan satu kotak kecil berwarna hitam di dalam tas yang kupegang.

"Berikan kepada orang tuamu ya, Sasuke," Mama Indra berbisik di telingaku.

Mulanya aku kaget menyadari kata-kata Mama Indra barusan, tapi aku buru-buru tersenyum dan menanggapi, "Tentu saja, Ma. Akan kuberikan nanti."

"Berjanjilah kepadaku jika kau pasti akan memberikannya, Sasuke."

"Aku janji, Ma."

Papa Ashura dan Naruto tidak tahu tentang perjanjian kecil ini.

Aku menatap rumah yang telah kutinggali selama kurang lebih lima tahun untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Rumah sederhana dari kayu dan batu keras. Rumah itu menempel di pohon besar dan—bukan, maksudku rumah itu menyatu dengan pohon. Atap dari daun tanaman Peoni membuat rumah menjadi teduh dan tidak terlalu ketinggalan zaman. Setidaknya bagi zaman di Canolla.

Kereta yang ditarik oleh dua Hanji (hewan berkaki empat, berbulu abu-abu, hampir mirip seperti kuda, tapi memiliki tanduk yang panjang) tiba tepat waktu, saat jam pasir yang dipasang di tembok emperan rumah sudah terisi setengah. Naruto memasukkan koper dan tas ke dalam kereta dan mengambil posisi duduk nyaman. Aku bergegas menyusul ke dalam kereta.

"Hati-hati, Nak," kata Papa Ashura.

"Semoga kalian berdua selamat sampai di Zarraj," Mama Indra menambahi.

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi suara Hanji yang mengaum menenggelamkan kalimatku. Kereta juga mulai berjalan. Akhirnya, aku dan Naruto hanya melambaikan tangan, yang dibalas dengan lambaian pula oleh Papa Ashura dan Mama Indra.

Dan dengan ini, maka perjalanan menuju daerah Zarraj resmi dimulai.

Selamat tinggal, Canolla.

 **.**

 **DSB (Dan Saya Bingung)**

 **Bukan, yang benar itu:**

 **DSB (Dan Saatnya Bersambung)**


	2. Mulai Perjalanan

**Matahari untuk Bulan**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **2**

 **Mulai Perjalanan**

 **.**

Pakaian yang kukenakan pada perjalanan ini adalah baju lengan panjang sederhana berwarna biru, dengan celana longgar yang berwarna senada. Karena ini adalah musim dingin, aku menambahkan kain katun hitam (bukan syal) yang kulilitkan di leherku untuk menghalau cuaca beku. Sementara Naruto, dia memakai hem oranye cerah bergaris, celana abu-abu, serta mantel bepergian favoritnya.

Kereta yang ditarik oleh Hanji adalah kendaraan terbaik di Canolla. Semakin sering Hanji mengaum, maka semakin cepat pula kereta melaju. Hanya saja aku jarang menaiki kereta yang ditarik oleh Hanji. Biasanya jika bepergian, aku naik kereta yang ditarik oleh Buru dan jujur saja aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya karena kereta menjadi cenderung lambat. Jadi perjalanan kali ini bagiku sangat menyenangkan.

Kami baru saja melewati hutan hujan lebat; suatu kawasan di daerah Canolla dengan beribu pohon yang beraneka macam jenisnya. Ada pohon Marberry, Lash, Apang, Mariya, Tarota… Juga ada Keken, hewan lucu berbulu putih yang melompat di sela-sela rerumputan (sejenis kelinci), sambil berucap, _"Lao seshita! Lao seshita!"_ (Selamat pagi! Selamat pagi!)

Oh, iya, aku baru ingat. Aku belum bercerita tentang dunia awal dan masa laluku. Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang masih ganjal. Baiklah aku akan mulai mendongeng. Semoga tidak terlalu panjang.

Dalam peta yang dibuat oleh Ratu Kaguya, seorang putri bangsawan di masa lalu yang luar biasa cantik dan cerdas, terdapat tiga daerah di dunia ini, yaitu Canolla, Hosay, dan Zarraj. Daerah yang tergambar di peta tersebut adalah daerah yang sampai sekarang berhasil ditemukan. Jika pada suatu hari nanti ada daerah baru lagi, mungkin peta dunia harus diganti.

Antara wilayah Canolla, Hosay, dan Zarraj terdapat beberapa perbedaan besar. Canolla terletak di sebelah selatan, sepanjang tahun hanya memiliki musim dingin. Sinar matahari muncul pada saat-saat tertentu saja, biasanya hanya pada pagi hari. Jika sudah siang, matahari sudah tidak tampak. Semua tanaman di sini tumbuh sangat subur. Jika dilihat dari kejauhan, daerah ini akan berwarna hijau. Sebagian besar penduduknya hidup secara sederhana dan tradisional. Mengambil bahan makanan dari alam dan menjaga kelestarian makhluk hidup serta lingkungan sebaik mungkin. Hal ini membuat daerah Canolla sedikit lambat berkembang.

Apa yang paling menakjubkan di Canolla adalah, adanya hewan Tonguerean. Hewan Tonguerean merupakan sebutan bagi hewan yang dapat mengerti bahasa manusia, mampu berbicara seperti manusia; meski kata-katanya terbatas. Itu artinya, Keken bisa dimasukkan dalam kelompok hewan Tonguerean. Satu hal yang paling penting, hewan Tonguerean dilindungi oleh Pemerintah Pusat dan tentu saja dilarang dibunuh. Dalam Undang-Undang Pusat, Pasal XVII ayat 6 sampai 8, menegaskan hukuman mati bagi siapa saja yang sengaja membunuhnya. Astaga, kenapa aku bisa sampai hafal pasal ini? Kepalaku pasti kebanyakan meminum Rum (minuman dari buah Marberry yang jika dikonsumsi berlebihan akan membuat pikiran berkabut).

Berlanjut ke Hosay. Hosay terletak di antara Canolla dan Zarraj. Wilayahnya sempit tetapi memanjang. Hosay biasa disebut dengan daerah Pertengahan. Musim panas tidak pernah absen. Hujan tidak pernah merintik di wilayah ini. Untuk minum dan mandi, penduduk Hosay biasa pergi ke sungai atau laut; yang ajaibnya tidak pernah kering. Pepohonan memang jarang tumbuh. Pabrik dengan corong asap tinggi besar tersebar di seluruh Hosay. Daerah yang sedikit buruk menurutku. Namun, tentu ada beberapa hal yang menarik di sini.

Peradaban Hosay adalah yang paling maju. Pakaian, teknologi, bangunan, peralatan rumah tangga, semuanya didesain canggih dan berkelas. Bahkan baru-baru ini, aku mendengar jika Hosay mampu menciptakan sebuah kendaraan yang dapat bergerak sendiri tanpa ditarik oleh hewan. Kata orang-orang, nama kendaraan tersebut adalah mobil. Aku hanya mendengarnya saja, belum melihat sendiri kenyataannya. Karena perjalanan menuju Zarraj harus melewati Hosay, mungkin aku bisa melihat kendaraan hebat tadi. Aku berharap demikian.

Terakhir, Zarraj. Aku mulai agak ragu untuk menceritakan daerah ini. Apakah aku memang harus menceritakannya? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau. Belum. Aku masih belum bisa. Nanti jika sudah sampai di tempat itu, aku baru akan menceritakannya. Untuk informasi singkat, daerah Zarraj terletak di wilayah utara dan tentu saja Zarraj memiliki karakteristik yang berbeda dengan daerah lain, bahkan sangat berbeda. _Anti-mainstream_ istilahnya.

Sudah. Cukup. Hanya itu saja. Aku belum bisa membagi cerita tentang Zarraj yang lainnya. Terserah katai aku pelit, ini juga demi kebaikanku sendiri.

Dengan segala perbedaan yang ada, masing-masing penduduk tidak menyukai penduduk di daerah lain. Tindas-menindas terjadi. Sebelum perang mewujud, Pemerintah Pusat di ketiga daerah memutuskan untuk saling menutup kontak. Tapi selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, Pemerintah Zarraj dan Canolla menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam. Dan secara perlahan-lahan, kontak dengan daerah luar kembali berjalan, meski masih terkesan kaku.

Aku sendiri dilahirkan di daerah Zarraj. Orang tuaku biasa kupanggil dengan Papa Hashirama dan Mama Madara. Keluargaku bermarga Uchiha, yang merupakan salah satu marga terpandang di Zarraj.

Mulanya hidupku biasa-biasa saja. Datar dan monoton. Aku seperti bulan di langit malam yang selalu kesepian. Mungkin memang ada bintang yang bisa menemani kesendirian, tetapi cahaya bintang menurutku masih kurang. Aku membutuhkan cahaya yang kuat untuk kujadikan pegangan.

Di suatu masa kegelapan dalam hidupku (maaf, aku belum bisa menceritakan masa kegelapan ini), datanglah dua kapal yang mengangkut rombongan orang-orang dari Canolla. Tentunya rombongan ini datang dengan berbagai tujuan. Ada yang ingin mencari pekerjaan, belajar tentang pengetahuan baru kepada para Pakhari (orang yang memiliki ilmu dalam bidang tertentu), berdagang, berlibur, atau sekadar ingin menghirup udara di daerah Zarraj. Di antara rombongan itulah, Naruto hadir di hadapanku, membuka sinar yang akhirnya menyudahi kegelapan di mataku.

Pertemuan awal kami berdua agak memalukan. Aku sedang membawa sekeranjang mutiara yang baru saja dipanen di laut. Tak sengaja aku menabrak seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan wajah yang amat menawan. Aku terpesona sampai tidak sadar bahwa keranjang berisi mutiara itu terjatuh, membuat ratusan mutiara tercecer. Hal yang paling kusyukuri adalah, untungnya air liurku tidak menetes karena terlalu lama menatap wajahnya.

Sejak pertemuan pertama itu, aku tahu, aku jatuh cinta dengan lelaki yang memiliki senyuman sehangat matahari.

Kami akhirnya berkenalan. Seperti dalam dongeng. Saling jatuh cinta dan lalu ingin bersama. Sayangnya, orang tuaku tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Naruto. Alasan orang tuaku melarang ikatan di antara kami ini adalah karena peraturan Pemerintah Pusat di Zarraj yang tidak mengijinkan menikah dengan orang yang berbeda daerah, tapi aku malah melanggar. Aku kemudian bertengkar hebat dengan Papa Hashirama. Mama Madara ternyata juga ikut-ikutan mendebatku, padahal selama ini kukira Mama Madara akan menyetujui semua pilihanku—ternyata tidak.

Kubulatkan tekad. Sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, aku putuskan untuk meninggalkan Zarraj. Ikut menumpang kapal yang kembali menuju Canolla, bersama Naruto. Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu jika aku kabur dari rumah. Kubilang padanya jika aku sedang ingin berlibur ke Canolla dan berniat menetap di sana. Pada akhirnya Naruto mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Naruto memang lelaki yang seperti itu. Dia lelaki yang setia. Aku lalu menjadi kekasih Naruto dan tinggal di rumah keluarga Uzumaki, bersama Papa Ashura dan Mama Indra.

Kehidupanku menjadi lebih baik dan membahagiakan daripada ketika aku masih di Zarraj. Semuanya juga berlangsung menyenangkan, sampai kemarin, saat aku mendapat surat dari orang tuaku. Ini sungguh di luar perkiraanku.

"Sasuke? Kau mengantuk?"

Suara Naruto mengakhiri video yang berputar dalam pikiranku tadi.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengantuk, Naruto. Mana mungkin aku mengantuk jika pemandangan di luar seindah ini?" Aku memandang ke luar kereta sambil tersenyum lebar, sesuatu yang sebenarnya jarang kulakukan, tapi keindahan pepohonan dan hamparan warna-warni bunga Chrissnatum di penghujung hutan hujan lebat berhasil memahat senyuman di wajahku.

"Pengamatanmu memang benar, Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kereta berhenti sejenak karena Hanji meminta minuman. Hewan ini cerdik sekali. Hanji memang bukan termasuk hewan Tonguerean. Tapi jika kelelahan, auman Hanji akan melirih; sebuah kode untuk meminta minuman. Kira-kira begitu.

Puas menenggak berliter-liter air, Hanji kembali bersemangat. Aumannya bergemuruh.

Sebelum kereta mulai berjalan lagi, Naruto menoleh ke arahku, "Siap untuk lanjut?"

Aku yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di dalam kereta sambil melihat Hanji meminum air membalas bosan, "Kau pikir aku mau berdiam diri terus di dalam kereta, Naruto? Aku mungkin sudah lumutan sejak tadi."

Naruto hanya terkekeh.

 **.**

 **DSB**

 **(Dan Saatnya Bersambung)**


	3. Kain Sobek dan Kancing Mantel

**Matahari untuk Bulan**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **3**

 **Kain Sobek dan Kancing Mantel**

 **.**

Langit menggelap, tertutup awan tanpa seberkas sinar. Sebuah keadaan yang umum di daerah Canolla. Aku tidak akan kaget jika secara tiba-tiba kereta menabrak pohon. Hanji memang tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan keadaan gelap. Oleh karena itulah, Naruto dan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar. Kami berdua kemudian menyalakan lampu penerangan sederhana yang sudah kami persiapkan sebelumnya, lebih menyerupai lampion tapi dapat bersinar sangat lama.

Aku menyempatkan diri untuk menatap langit, memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang telah membentuk semacam konstelasi menyerupai simbol timbangan, sambil mengira-ngira waktu. Bila bintang membentuk rasi seperti ini… berarti ini sudah siang menjelang sore. Mengira-ngira waktu bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi sepertinya hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan karena kami tidak membawa jam pasir untuk mengetahui waktu.

Oh iya, aku baru ingat jika aku belum bercerita tentang perhitungan waktu yang ada di Canolla. Orang-orang Canolla menciptakan jam pasir agar bisa mengetahui waktu. Setiap kali pasir habis dan harus dibalik menandakan pergantian rasi bintang. Ada delapan rasi bintang yang secara umum digunakan dalam perhitungan jam pasir. Rasi berbentuk kapal berarti pukul enam pagi, rasi berbentuk burung berarti pukul sembilan pagi, rasi berbentuk kincir berarti pukul dua belas siang, rasi berbentuk timbangan berarti pukul tiga sore, rasi berbentuk guci berarti pukul enam sore, rasi berbentuk segitiga berarti pukul sembilan malam, rasi berbentuk panah berarti pukul dua belas malam, dan rasi berbentuk tapal Hanji berarti pukul tiga dini hari. Jadi, rasi bintang adalah sebuah pedoman waktu di Canolla. Sebenarnya rasi bintang berganti setiap jam, tetapi bentuknya tidak terlalu jelas, sehingga hanya delapan macam rasi yang berhasil diidentifikasi bentuknya. Dan tambahan lagi, karena saat pagi hari matahari bersinar, maka untuk rasi yang berbentuk kapal dan burung hanya terlihat samar.

Lumayan rumit dan susah memang, apalagi aku sebagai orang Zarraj yang jarang menggunakan rasi bintang sebagai pedoman waktu, tapi lama-kelamaan aku menjadi terbiasa. Dan—hei, bagiku menatap bintang sungguh menakjubkan. Bahkan terkadang aku menatap dengan melamun sambil merenungkan perjalanan hidupku, semacam ada daya hipnotis jika sering-sering melihat rasi bintang; yang seolah berkata: _Kau hidup di dunia ini hanya seperti orang yang singgah di sebuah toko untuk menenggak Rum._

Angin menyapu wajahku, membawa cuaca beku yang mulai merambat. Karena lilitan kain di sekeliling leherku terasa tidak nyaman, aku bermaksud membenahi posisinya. Sayangnya, aku ceroboh. Saat kulepas lilitan kain itu, embusan angin mendadak yang cukup kencang menerbangkan kainku yang tidak kugenggam erat.

"Sasuke, kau mau ke mana?" Naruto bertanya, setengah berteriak memanggil, ketika melihatku yang berusaha mengejar kain sialan itu.

Angin berhenti. Aku meraih kain hitamku yang rupanya tersangkut pada batang pohon Ruwa. Bodohnya aku, saat kain itu kutarik, baru kusadari bahwa kain itu robek. Aku lupa jika batang pohon Ruwa berduri.

"Ah, sial. Kalau begini, aku bisa mati membeku," aku mendesah sebal.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja berdiri di sebelahku.

"Lihat, kainku sobek, Naruto. Padahal, kita belum keluar dari wilayah Canolla." Aku menunduk sedih.

"Kau ini, Sasuke. Selalu saja ceroboh."

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Kita lanjutkan saja perjalanannya."

"Kau tidak mau membeli kain baru saja, Sasuke? Sebentar lagi kita akan melewati pertokoan."

"Tidak usah, Naruto. Bukankah kita harus menghemat biaya? Aku tidak mau kita kehabisan bekal sebelum tiba di Zarraj."

Aku mulai berjalan menuju kereta.

"Tapi setidaknya—"

Kurasakan mantel hangat menyelimuti bahuku. Mendadak langkahku terhenti.

"—kau tidak boleh kedinginan, Sasuke. Kau bisa sakit nanti."

Naruto menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum lebar. Tangannya masih menggantungkan mantel dari bahan katun ke tubuhku. Kusentuh tangan itu untuk berhenti sebentar.

"Naruto," aku tersenyum balik, "terima kasih. Kau selalu ada untukku."

"Bukan masalah yang besar. Lagi pula," Naruto mengancingkan mantel di bagian dadaku, "sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu, Sasuke."

Jika ada petugas Medical (petugas kesehatan di Canolla), aku ingin pingsan sekarang. Kata-kata Naruto selalu sukses membuatku melayang. Membuatku tersentuh.

Kami berdua kembali ke kereta dalam diam. Sambil menggenggam kain hitam yang sudah sobek, aku merebahkan diri kursi kereta, berbalut dengan mantel Naruto. Rasanya hangat.

"Tidurlah, Sasuke. Tengah malam nanti, kita sudah mencapai perbatasan Canolla-Hosay. Simpan tenagamu untuk besok."

"Tapi ini masih jam tiga sore, Naruto. Aku tidak ingin tidur."

"Kau kelelahan. Tenang saja, Sasuke. Aku akan membangunkanmu untuk makan malam nanti. Aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Naruto menggenggam tanganku dan mendekati wajahku, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan sebelum aku terlelap.

 _Cup._

Sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat di keningku. Ucapan yang menenangkan, genggaman yang sehangat sinar matahari, ditambah dengan kecupan aduhai sebelum aku memejamkan mata. Mungkin, inilah kali pertama aku bermimpi memeluk bulan di angkasa.

Ketika aku membuka mata, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah cahaya remang-remang.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Naruto?"

"Kira-kira pukul setengah sepuluh," jawab Naruto setelah membuka jendela kereta sebentar.

Aku terperanjat. "Ha? Itu artinya, aku tidur selama enam setengah jam! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Naruto?"

Naruto yang sedang mengawasi kecepatan kereta terlihat fokus. Kereta ini memang dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh Hanji, setelah diberi arahan oleh orang yang menaikinya. Hewan yang digunakan sebagai alat transportasi di Canolla memang seperti ini.

"Tidak usah cemas begitu, Sasuke."

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku tadi?"

"Supaya kau dapat istirahat cukup. Selain itu," Naruto menyeringai jail, "kau lebih tampan jika sedang tidur. Kau tidak bisa menggerutu sebal kepadaku jika sedang tidur, kan?" Naruto tertawa geli saat melihat wajah masamku.

"Kita tidak makan malam?"

"Baru saja akan kulakukan."

Hanji mengaum sejenak, lantas berhenti di tepi jalan yang cukup sempit. Aku mengaduk-aduk isi tas, mencari bekal yang rupanya tertimbun di bagian bawah. Kuraih kotak makanan berwarna hijau. Sebenarnya kami bisa makan di dalam kereta, hanya saja kami tidak biasa melakukannya. Kurang sopan, begitulah Mama Indra sering menasehati.

Kubuka kotak makanan. Isinya roti dan selai Manas, dengan minuman Rum sintesis berkadar hanya 4,5 persen; Rum buatan yang tidak sampai menimbulkan mabuk. Tidak terlalu banyak percakapan yang kami lakukan. Menikmati makanan adalah nasehat keempat belas dalam tatacara makan dan minum versi Mama Indra. Jangan tanyakan mengapa bisa ada banyak tatacaranya, aku juga tidak tahu.

Naruto menenggak botol Rum, berkomentar singkat tentang betapa pandainya orang Canolla zaman sekarang; yang mampu menciptakan Rum buatan, bukan dari bahan alami, tetapi kesegarannya tetap tidak dapat menggantikan Rum dari bahan Murberry asli; lalu, mendadak dia berhenti minum.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, menyuruhku diam. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Dengan hati-hati, Naruto meraba saku celananya, meraih semacam pisau tipis, lantas bergegas berdiri. Aku mengamati tingkah lakunya, ikut berdiri, saling membelakangi dengan tingkat kewaspadaan yang tinggi.

"Sepertinya mangsa kita hari ini akan sulit ditangkap." Suara berat lelaki menggema di balik dinginnya kegelapan.

Dua orang—bukan, tiga orang lelaki bertopeng tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pepohonan. Perasaanku gelisah tidak karuan. Aku sebetulnya tidak takut, aku sudah pernah berada dalam situasi yang lebih buruk daripada ini. Tetapi ketika melihat orang-orang ini, ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang bergerak-gerak; mendesak ingin keluar. Entah apa. Aku sendiri juga bingung bagaimana mengatasi perasaan ini.

Penjarah malam.

Tidak diragukan lagi. Itu pasti mereka. Sekelompok lelaki bertopeng yang sering beraksi pada malam hari, merampas barang berharga milik orang yang tengah bepergian.

Dengan cepat, Naruto memberi kode kepadaku untuk mulai menyerang mereka. Naruto maju, menekan dua orang untuk melawan. Sementara satu orang lagi sedang menyeringai mesum ke arahku. Aku tahu, Naruto ingin aku menanganinya.

Baiklah jika memang begitu. Aku tahu Naruto hebat dalam hal pertahanan diri, tapi dua penjarah adalah jumlah maksimal yang mampu diatasinya.

"Tak kusangka, aku kebagian yang paling tampan." Penjarah itu kemudian berpikir sejenak sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Mm, bukan tampan. Tapi manis, seperti manisnya Rum gulali."

Seandainya saja Naruto mendengar kata gombalan tersebut, aku yakin seratus persen jika penjarah di hadapanku ini aku digorok lehernya.

Aku melirik ke belakang, Naruto sedang sibuk berkelahi dengan dua penjarah yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Aku juga harus menyeimbangkan keadaan.

 _Dia terlalu cepat!_

 _Sial, sial, sial._ Aku kehilangan konsentrasi.

Penjarah keparat tadi sudah mencengkeram mantel yang kukenakan. Sesaat aku kesulitan bernapas. Aku hendak menendang selangkangannya, tapi penjarah ini lihai membaca seranganku. Aku meronta, mencakar wajah si penjarah dan menonjok dadanya. Si penjarah tersentak kaget dan mundur.

"Sasuke!"

Teriakan Naruto berhasil membuatku memikirkan sebuah hal yang sedari tadi ingin kulakukan.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" balasku dengan teriakan yang sama.

Dua kancing mentelku terlepas. Kulepas saja mantel hangat ini sekalian. Udara beku menusuk tulang hadir menyambutku. Tidak apa-apa, begini lebih baik.

Satu penjarah sudah dilumpuhkan oleh Naruto, tinggal satu lagi yang kelihatannya juga hampir tumbang.

Aku tidak mau memperpanjang waktu. Aku harus mengalahkan penjarah di depanku dengan segera. Kehadiran penjarah saat aku sedang melakukan perjalanan penting benar-benar telah membuatku marah. Aku seperti berada di luar diriku.

 _Aku ingin membunuhnya dengan cara yang kejam._

Aku berlari menyambut pukulan si penjarah. Aku menahan kepalan tangannya yang hampir mengenai tulang rusukku. Kutonjok perutnya, pipinya, dan kutendang kakinya. Si penjarah merosot roboh. Tidak puas, kududuki dada si penjarah bangsat itu. Lalu, sesuatu terjadilah.

Dalam pantulan bola mata si penjarah, kulihat bayangan mataku di matanya. Mataku menjadi semerah darah. Di tangan kiriku yang bebas, sebuah tongkat hitam berukuran sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter yang awalnya berupa bayangan, menjelma menjadi nyata.

Mulutku sudah berkomat-kamit mengucapkan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu, saat seruan Naruto dari belakang berasil menyentakku menuju kepada kesadaran.

"Sasuke, berhentilah! Jangan melakukan sihir lagi!"

 **.**

 **DSB**

 **(Dan Saatnya Bersambung)**


	4. Mutiara Amega dan Tukang Roti

**Matahari untuk Bulan**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **4**

 **Mutiara Amega dan Tukang Roti**

 **.**

"Jangan melakukan sihir lagi!"

Seruan itu menggaung di telingaku, menggema dalam pikiranku, menyuruhku untuk membuka mata dan menyadari apa yang telah kulakukan.

Aku segera berdiri. Karena konsentrasiku pecah, tongkat yang ada di tanganku berangsur-angsur menghilang. Napasku terengah-engah. Pelipisku basah oleh keringat.

Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?

Kulihat Naruto yang bergegas lari ke arahku. Dia memberi pukulan terakhir kepada penjarah yang sebelumnya kulawan, membuat tubuh lelaki bertopeng itu tidak lagi bergerak.

Kakiku mendadak goyah. Pandanganku memburam. Hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah suara Naruto yang berteriak, "Sasuke!"

Saat aku membuka mata, aku mencium sesuatu yang kupikir segar. Badanku terasa hangat. Hanya butuh waktu satu menit bagi mataku untuk bisa fokus. Kuputuskan untuk duduk tegak dan memandang di mana sebenarnya aku berada. Aku masih di dalam kereta yang tidak bergerak. Dan, wow! Aku tidak menyangka jika pemandangan di luar sangat indah.

"Kita sudah sampai di perbatasan?" tanyaku bersemangat, entah kepada siapa.

Tiba-tiba pintu kereta membuka. Ternyata Naruto. "Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Naruto? I-iya, aku baik-bak saja. Benarkah kita sudah sampai di perbatasan?" tanyaku lagi, memastikan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah pagi," Naruto memberitahuku. "Ayo, turun. Kita harus mencari tempat untuk sarapan. Bekal yang kita bawa sudah habis."

"Ta-tapi, tentang kejadian semalam…" suaraku perlahan melirih.

"Nanti saja membahasnya. Sekarang, ikuti aku saja."

Kurapikan pakaianku secepat mungkin. Tunggu, kuraba-raba kursi kereta, mencari sesuatu.

"Mantelmu kubawa," ujar Naruto, yang sepertinya tahu apa yang sedang kucari. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan ujung mantel dari tas yang dipegangnya. "Setelah makan, aku berencana membawanya ke tukang jahit di sekitar sini. Aku pernah mendengar cerita dari Papa Ashura jika di perbatasan Canolla-Hosay ada banyak pedagang dan tenaga ahli dalam berbagai bidang. Tidak ada salahnya, kan, jika kita berjalan-jalan sebentar?" Naruto mengedip kepadaku.

"Baiklah," balasku ringan. Sejujurnya aku benar-benar lega bahwa topik mengenai kejadian semalam urung dibicarakan.

Aku dan Naruto berjalan santai di sepanjang perbatasan.

"Jam berapa kita sampai di sini, Naruto?"

"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu."

"Kau tidak tidur semalam?"

"Tentu saja aku tidur. Kalau tidak, kita mungkin sudah sampai di sini tengah malam."

"Kupikir kau tidak tidur," aku menggaruk pipiku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Aku bukan hewan Tonguerean bagian nokturnal, Sasuke," Naruto berkata gemas.

Setelah itu kami berhenti bercakap-cakap. Kami sama-sama menikmati keindahan pemandangan di sepanjang perbatasan Canolla-Hosay, yang berupa wilayah perairan. Namanya laut Samsara. Kata Naruto, kami akan melewati Hosay melalui laut tersebut, karena biaya perjalanannya yang lebih murah dibanding jika lewat darat. Aku sedikit menyesal dengan hal ini, karena aku jelas tidak bisa melihat kendaraan mobil yang terkenal di Hosay jika lewat lautan.

Hamparan air berwarna jernih terpampang nyata, yang semakin ke sana, airnya akan berwarna biru. Cuaca di perbatasan juga cukup cerah. Embusan angin menambah sejuknya udara. Bintang jelas tidak dapat terlihat, tapi aku yakin, ini masih sangat pagi.

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah dan berdiri memegangi pagar besi sepinggang yang membatasi lautan.

"Kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang legenda mutiara Amega?" tanya Naruto. Nadanya terdengar begitu antusias.

Aku menggeleng sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Mutiara Amega? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Kata Mama Indra, mutiara Amega adalah mutiara yang sangat menakjubkan. Tidak berwarna putih mengilap seperti kebanyakan mutiara, tapi berwarna bening dan jika berada dalam kegelapan, akan mengeluarkan beragam warna yang bercahaya, seperti warna pelangi. Mutiara Amega sangat langka dan hanya bisa ditemukan di laut Samsara."

"Pasti harganya mahal," ujarku menimpali.

"Tentu saja mahal, keluargaku tidak mungkin sanggup membelinya. Konon katanya, mutiara Amega hanya bisa dipanen setiap 50 tahun sekali, dan tidak setiap kerang yang sebelumnya ditanami benih mutiara akan bisa menghasilkan mutiara Amega. Karena itulah langka."

"Dan mahal," sambungku sambil tertawa.

Naruto juga ikut tertawa. "Dasar, yang kaupikir hanya harga saja dari tadi."

"Tapi memang benar, kan?"

Naruto tidak mendebat, dia melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kata Mama Indra, jika seseorang memberikan mutiara Amega kepada orang lain, itu adalah tanda jika orang tersebut meminta maaf dan ingin berdamai.

"Menurut legenda, pada zaman dahulu, ada dua raja yang selalu berperang. Namanya kalau tidak salah Raja Yahiko dan Raja Nagato. Mereka memperebutkan seorang putri cantik bernama Putri Konan. Putri Konan sebenarnya mencintai Raja Yahiko, tapi dia menyembunyikan perasaannya karena tidak ingin melukai hati Raja Nagato. Putri Konan adalah orang yang cinta damai. Dia sudah mencoba menengahi peperangan tersebut, tetapi tidak berhasil. Dia akhirnya tewas dalam peperangan. Baik Raja Yahiko maupun Raja Nagato tidak tahu siapa yang membunuhnya. Kedua raja itu merasa sangat bersalah.

"Namun, secara ajaib, tubuh Putri Konan meledak dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Saat cahaya itu menghilang, tubuh Putri Konan sudah tidak ada, berganti dengan sebuah benda bening yang memancarkan warna-warni pelangi. Orang-orang lalu menamainya dengan sebutan mutiara Amega. Mereka menganggap bahwa mutiara tersebut berasal dari air mata Putri Konan yang menetes sewaktu terbunuh. Sejak saat itu, mutiara Amega dianggap sebagai simbol perdamaian. Seperti itulah asal—"

"—usul mutiara Amega," sambungku cepat. Ah, aku selalu terhanyut setiap kali Naruto mendongeng seperti ini. "Ceritanya berakhir tragis dan tidak masuk akal. Mutiara ya dari kerang, bukan dari air mata."

"Namanya juga legenda, Sasuke," Naruto mendesah mendengar komentarku, yang, seperti biasa, cukup pedas.

Perutnya mendadak berbunyi.

Aku dan Naruto lantas berpandangan.

"Dasar, perut karet," kata Naruto dengan mimik wajah yang lucu. Kami berdua tertawa lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita ke toko yang mana, Naruto?" tanyaku dengan mulai kembali melanjutkan langkah.

"Kau mau coba merasakan roti Pek?"

"Roti Pek? Menurutku terdengar seperti nama rerumputan," balasku polos. Aku memang tidak tahu.

"Rerumputan apanya, ini roti dari buah Pek, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada namanya buah Pek, Naruto. Aku memang orang bodoh," aku mendengus kesal.

"Hei, aku tidak menganggapmu bodoh. Dasar tukang ngambek." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Kami tidak berbincang-bincang lagi hingga tiba di depan sebuah bangunan tua. Ada tulisan "Twinkle Shops" yang bertengger manis di atas palang masuk bangunan tersebut. Aroma roti yang lezat memenuhi indra penciumanku ketika aku memasuki bangunan tadi. Ada sebuah etalase dari kaca yang menampilkan berbagai macam roti, mulai dari bentuk, rasa, sampai kelas. Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika roti sedemikian beragam. Selama ini aku hanya makan roti yang kubeli dari pasar Andromeda, dan itu pun sekadar roti biasa, dengan dua varian selai, rasa Murberry dan Lash.

"Orang Canolla? Kalian ingin membeli roti apa?"

Seorang pria berambut hitam datang menyambut dari dalam ruangan. Dia mengenakan celemek dan terlihat bersemangat saat menyapa.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu kami orang Canolla? Tunggu—apakah Anda ini Master Tenji?" Naruto menerka.

Si tukang roti mengerutkan dahi. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Aku tahu, aku ini mempunyai ingatan yang cukup bagus tentang siapa saja yang pernah membeli di toko ini. Darimana kau mengenalku?"

"Papaku, dari Papa Ashura. Papa pernah bercerita tentang toko di perbatasan yang menjual roti. Katanya roti di sini sangat enak sampai-sampai si tukang roti dipanggil dengan sebutan "Master". Jadi, kami ingin mencobanya."

Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya kenapa Naruto bisa tahu tentang toko ini. Papa Ashura sungguh tidak adil. Seharusnya dia juga menceritakan kepadaku tentang toko roti ini. Aku suka sekali dengan roti.

"Oh, Ashura itu, kan? Ya, ya, aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia itu teman lamaku."

"Tapi, bagaimana Anda tahu kami orang Canolla?" tanyaku yang dibuat penasaran.

"Hanya orang dari Canolla saja yang membawa banyak belanjaan saat membeli roti di sini," kata Master Tenji sambil tersenyum. Matanya melirik tas yang dibawa Naruto.

"Ini bukan belanjaan. Isinya hanya mantel," balas Naruto. "Kami hendak membawanya ke tukang jahit untuk menjahit kancingnya yang sobek. Ada lagi kain katun yang harus dijahit karena sobek."

Master Tenji tergelak. "Kukira…"

Dia kembali tertawa. "Hmm, jadi kalian sedang butuh penjahit? Istriku kebetulan pintar menjahit."

"Boleh kami jahit di sini? Kami akan menunggu," kata Naruto.

"Silakan."

Master Tenji mengambil kain hitam dan mantel dari tas. Lalu, dia masuk ke ruangan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Master Tenji sudah kembali.

"Sudah beres. Oh, iya. Kalian tadi ingin memesan roti apa?"

"Roti Pek empat potong dengan selai madu."

Aku yang menjawab. Naruto tercengang. Aku kemudian menunjuk kertas yang tertempel di etalase.

"Aku penasaran dengan roti Pek," ujarku singkat. Naruto membalasnya dengan mengacungkan jempol.

Kami berdua masuk ke toko yang lebih mirip rumah makan ini. Banyak pengunjung yang keluar sambil menenteng kresek besar berisi roti. Naruto memilih meja di bagian paling timur, dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap lautan.

"Sebelum kita naik ke kapal, kita harus membeli **topi** dulu, Sasuke," ucap Naruto setelah kami berdua duduk.

"Topi? Kenapa kita membeli topi, Naruto? Untuk apa?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Hosay itu panas, ingat?"

"Oh, iya. Aku hampir lupa." Aku terkikik geli.

Biru laut Samsara dari dalam toko begitu memikat. Aku baru menyadarinya.

Pesanan sudah datang. Empat potong roti berwarna ungu dengan aroma yang lezat ditata dengan rapi di atas nampan. Ada selai madu di mangkok kecil, ditambah dengan dua gelas Rum sintesis berkadar 6 persen. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan gelas di sini yang terbuat dari kaca, biasanya aku minum dengan memakai bambu.

Kuambil satu potong roti. Masih hangat. Lalu kucelupkan ujung roti ke dalam mangkok. Pasti rasanya enak.

Dan benar saja. Begitu kukunyah, roti Pek rasanya benar-benar, bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya? Teksturnya lembut, tidak manis, juga tidak hambar. Ditambah dengan selai madu yang legit tapi tidak sampai menimbulkan efek pahit; pokoknya rasanya pantas untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tujuh keajaiban dunia terbaru versi makanan.

Aku dan Naruto sama-sama menikmati menu sarapan ini. Tidak terganggu dengan percakapan atau komentar seperti biasanya. Aku bahkan urung menanyakan bahan apa yang digunakan untuk membuat roti Pek. Kelelahan dalam perjalanan, dari wilayah bersuhu dingin menuju panas, diserang penjarah pada malam-malam; semua terbayar dengan hanya memakan roti Pek ini.

Naruto selesai lebih dulu. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil menungguku. Mata birunya menatap kagum pada kawanan burung Jers yang terbang bebas. Iya, burung Jers. Burung dengan tubuh sedang dengan kemampuan terbang tercepat di dunia. Yang paling mencolok dari burung Jers adalah warna bulunya yang bervariasi. Dalam satu kali masa bertelur, satu induk burung Jers dapat menghasilkan lima hingga sepuluh anakan dengan warna bulu yang berbeda-beda. Warna yang sama hanya pada bagian paruh, yang berwarna oranye cerah. Burung Jers adalah burung pemakan biji-bijian dan keberadaannya di perbatasan Canolla-Hosay adalah paling lumrah. Burung Jers berasal dari Canolla, tetapi berkembang biak di wilayah perbatasan karena suhu di sini yang hangat. Aku tahu sangat banyak tentang burung Jers karena Papa Ashura pernah membawakan satu ekor burung tersebut dan bercerita kepadaku tentang asal usulnya. Aku sangat sedih saat akhirnya burung itu mati karena tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin di Canolla.

Selagi melahap roti terakhir, entah mengapa aku malah memikirkan mantel dan kain yang sobek kemarin. Sewaktu tiba di Canolla dulu, aku pernah bercita-cita menjadi tukang jahit. Aku pernah mencoba menjahit pakaian sewaktu mampir di Hosay, pada perjalanan pertamaku ke Canolla. Namun, sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah bisa mewujudkan impian sederhana ini karena tidak punya mesin jahit. Mesin jahit harganya mahal dan hanya bisa dibeli di Hosay. Kini, aku menyayangkan Naruto yang harus mengeluarkan uang untuk menjahitnya, padahal aku yakin, sebenarnya aku bisa memperbaiki kerusakan tersebut.

"Naruto, sebenarnya, jika kauijinkan, aku sendiri bisa memperbaiki mantel dan kain yang sobek itu," kataku tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto sepertinya tahu aku ingin membahas apa. "Dengan apa kau akan menjahitnya? Dengan mesin jahit? Atau dengan…"

Kata-kata Naruto menggantung di langit-langit. Dia menggulung lidahnya, tidak jadi membalas. Malah berkata, "Sebaiknya kita tidak usah membahas kejadian tadi malam, Sasuke. Jujur saja aku takut, tapi aku tahu malam itu kau tidak sengaja. Dan maaf sekali, Sasuke, aku tidak bisa mengijinkanmu mengeluarkan sihir lagi. Berbahaya. Bahkan jika hanya kaugunakan untuk menyambung kain. Apalagi kemampuan pada matamu yang sulit kaukendalikan itu…"

Aku terbungkam. Ucapan Naruto memang benar. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal yang aku sendiri sudah tidak sanggup melakukannya.

 **.**

 **DSB**

 **(Dan Saatnya Bersambung)**

 **(Dan Saya Bingung)**

 **(Dan Saatnya Berkomentar)**

 **Hehehe : )**


	5. Pembuat Cincin dan Penjual Bunga

**Matahari untuk Bulan**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **5**

 **Pembuat Cincin dan Penjual Bunga**

 **.**

Sesudah membayar harga jahitan, aku dan Naruto pergi ke toko lain untuk membeli topi. Topi di sini berbentuk lebih kecil dan praktis daripada topi di Canolla. Aku baru tahu.

Sepertinya acara senang-senang dan romantisme di daerah perbatasan harus berakhir. Aku dan Naruto meringkas barang yang perlu dibawa selama menaiki kapal. Iya, kapal. Jalur laut menuju Zarraj harus menaiki kapal. Nantinya, Hanji akan kembali ke Canolla. Ke kandang seharusnya, kembali ke tempat penyewaan. Hanji memang hewan yang seperti itu, mampu menghafal jalan yang sering dilewati. Aku pribadi lebih menyukai Hanji sebagai kendaraan daripada kapal. Aku jadi teringat cerita Papa Ashura tentang orang-orang yang mengalami mabuk laut saat naik kapal. Aku berdoa semoga tidak mengalaminya.

Dua tiket masuk sudah dalam genggaman. Per tiket harganya 130 Riil, sudah termasuk harga kabin dan biaya air bersih. Harga yang cukup murah selama perjalanan 4 hari 4 malam. Ini tidak termasuk harga makan, untuk itu harus membeli sendiri. Seharusnya jika lewat darat, perjalanan akan tiba dalam waktu 2 hari 2 malam. Namun, lewat jalur laut berarti melewati jalan yang memutar. Tidak apa-apa. Asal bersama Naruto, kemana pun perginya aku pasti akan aman.

Aktivitas pertama setelah menemukan kabin adalah bersih-bersih. Tidak terlalu lama. Entah mengapa, aku memiliki firasat tidak enak tentang perjalanan lewat laut ini. Membayangkan selama 4 hari 4 malam berada di atas lautan membuatku ngeri. Oke, aku mengaku jika aku tidak bisa berenang. Silakan tertawa sepuasnya.

Karena Naruto adalah orang yang sulit diam, dia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak berkeliling kapal. Melihat-lihat. Jalan-jalan lagi? Sekarang aku menyadari bahwa tujuan perjalanan kami berdua bukanlah ke Zarraj, tapi perjalanan ini sendiri. Di mana aku dan Naruto akhirnya memiliki waktu untuk sendiri. Tidak benar-benar sendiri sebenarnya, karena di sekeliling kami ada banyak orang; tapi aku merasa bahwa Papa Ashura dan Mama Indra sengaja mengijinkan aku dan Naruto pergi untuk memberi kesempatan kencan, bukan hanya mengunjungi orang tuaku saja.

Betapa bodohnya aku! Baru menyadari hal yang sedemikian menggembirakan! Meski sedikit berbahaya, tapi ini sungguh menyenangkan! Sekarang aku sudah tidak khawatir tentang apapun lagi, bahkan tentang kejadian kemarin malam. Sebab aku mengerti, Naruto akan selalu ada di sisiku.

"Aku ingin pergi ke kabin nomor 241 pagi ini, Sasuke," ujar Naruto setelah satu malam perjalanan. "Katanya, di sana ada orang yang bisa membuat cincin dengan hiasan berupa lukisan mikroskopis. Aku berencana untuk mewawancarainya. Kau mau ikut?"

Tanpa perlu ditanya dua kali, aku langsung melompat dari kursi. Menyambar kain hitam dan menyampirkannya di sekitar leher dengan longgar. Aku tahu di sini cuaca panas, tapi aku suka memakai kain tersebut. Ngomong-ngomong, kain ini adalah kado ulang tahunku yang kedua puluh tiga dari Mama Indra, satu tahun yang lalu. Tidak lupa, kusambar topi berwarna abu-abu. Ada tulisan "VE YOU" di topiku. Sementara di topi Naruto, tulisannya "I LO". Jadi, jika digabung akan menjadi "I LOVE YOU". Kami memang sengaja membeli topi _couple_ , supaya dalam perjalanan, kami menjadi lebih bersemangat.

Awalnya, aku berjalan di belakang Naruto karena aku tidak tahu jalannya. Namun, setelah Naruto berkata, "kalau kau berjalan di belakangku, Sasuke, kau mirip dengan penguntit," aku buru-buru menyejajarkan langkahku dengan lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. Sekali lagi, dan aku merasa bahwa kami sedang kencan, bukan pergi menjalani undangan bodoh itu.

Kabin nomor 241 ternyata letaknya bukan di bagian dalam kapal, tetapi di ruangan terbuka. Dari kejauhan, beberapa orang tampak mengerumuni sesuatu. Aku dan Naruto mendekat. Ada tulisan "Art of Sai" yang terpampang di atas pintu masuk, dan bukan kabin, lebih mirip toko, tapi ini di atas kapal. Di sebelah tulisan tersebut ada tanda _plus_ 20 m disertai tambahan tulisan "Yamanaka's Garden".

Etalase panjang yang memajang aneka cincin-lah yang menyambut. Aku berjinjit, mencari siapa penjualnya, berdesakan dengan orang-orang, tapi yang kulihat adalah seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang terus melayani pembeli. Aku mengira-ngira. Tidak mungkin pembuat cincin itu adalah perempuan ini. Aku terjepit. Untung saja, Naruto berhasil menarikku dan malah mengajakku memutar ke belakang.

Ternyata Naruto membawaku ke tempat pembuatan cincin, yang mana sangat sepi. Aku akui Naruto cukup cerdas menemukan tempat ini, sehingga, sesuai kegemaran Naruto, dapat bercakap-cakap dengan pembuatnya secara langsung.

"Hai," Naruto menyapa.

Lelaki yang sejak tadi menunduk mendongak. "Selamat datang di _Art of Sai_."

Lelaki tersebut menyunggingkan senyuman yang menawan. Kulit pucatnya kontras sekali dengan warna pakaiannya yang serba hitam. Namun, kuakui lelaki ini cukup tampan. (Hei! Jangan bilang-bilang kepada Naruto jika aku memujinya! Aku nanti bisa dirajam).

"Anda pembuat cincin yang terkenal di kapal ini, kan? Saya ingin bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Anda. Maaf jika mengganggu, tapi saya penasaran sekali dengan toko ini. Oh iya, siapa nama Anda?" tanya Naruto.

"Benarkah jika toko ini terkenal? Wah, aku tidak menyangka sama sekali," dia tersenyum lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, saya tidak merasa diganggu. Justru ini masih pagi bagi saya untuk bekerja. Namaku Sai. Dan Anda?"

"Panggil saja aku Naruto. Ini kekasihku, namanya Sasuke," ujar Naruto memperkenalkanku. Dia mengedip kepadaku. Aku paham maksudnya.

Aku tersenyum sesopan mungkin. "Cincin buatan Anda sangat bagus sekali. Saya melihatnya di etalase tadi. Ada lukisan mikroskopis yang sangat indah. Anda yang melukisnya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Dapatkah Anda bercerita bagaimana Anda bisa menemukan cincin sekreatif ini?"

"Awalnya saya hanya seorang pelukis biasa. Tapi kemudian saya tertarik dengan cincin yang sering digunakan orang-orang sebagai penyatu hubungan. Dan tiba-tiba saja muncullah ide untuk membuat cincin dengan lukisan mikroskopis."

"Anda hidup sendiri?" tanyaku mengubah alur pembiaraan.

"Tidak. Saya sudah mempunyai istri. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Anda melihat tulisan di pintu masuk? Istri saya menjual berbagai macam bunga. Jika Anda berminat, silakan mengunjungi."

"Dan perempuan di toko tadi?"

"Oh, dia pegawai yang membantu toko. Namanya Haruno Sakura."

"Hmm, kalau begitu, saya ingin pesan cincin dengan lukisan burung merpati. Tolong buat yang berpasangan, ya?" pinta Naruto sambil menatap kepadaku. "Dan sambil menunggu cincinnya selesai, saya akan mengunjungi toko bunga istri Anda."

"Burung merpati, ya? Pantas saja Anda tidak langsung membeli yang ada di etalase. Saya memang belum pernah membuat cincin dengan lukisan mikroskopis bertema burung. Akan saya kerjakan dengan segera. Doakan saja semoga hasilnya bagus." Lelaki bernama Sai tersebut berseri-seri.

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

Aku dan Naruto kemudian menyusuri toko-toko lain (yang ternyata sangat banyak). Kami akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah toko yang bertuliskan "Yamanaka's Garden". Mataku terasa segar saat memandang berbagai jenis bunga yang terlihat menghampar begitu saja. Chrissnatum, Maley, Jearose, Hanna, Frisi, dan masih banyak lagi bunga yang tak kuketahui namanya. Tapi mendadak aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Engg… Naruto, kita tidak salah tempat, kan?"

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

 _Hah, kenapa Naruto tidak paham?_

"Kita akan membeli bunga?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Menurutmu?"

Naruto lalu berjalan masuk mendahuluiku. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Aku menebak seratus persen kalau Naruto akan membelikanku bunga.

"Naruto, uangnya jangan dihabiskan untuk membeli hal-hal yang tidak berguna," ucapku setengah berbisik. "Kalau untuk membeli cincin, aku masih menerima. Tapi bunga? Kamu tidak ingat jika kita harus berhemat?"

Naruto menoleh cepat sambil tersenyum. "Siapa bilang jika membeli bunga adalah hal yang tidak berguna? Sasuke, mengakulah, kamu pasti mengira kalau aku akan membelikanmu bunga, kan?"

"Eh…"

"Ini bukan bunga untukmu," Naruto pura-pura batuk untuk menyamarkan tawanya. "Tapi untuk orang tuamu nanti. Apa salahnya kita membawa oleh-oleh? Pun meski hanya sederhana. Kau ikut memilihkan bunga juga saja, ya?"

Aku hanya bisa mematung. Naruto, Naruto. Kau ini…

Kami berdua tidak membahas apapun lagi. Kami sama-sama sibuk memilih bunga mana yang kira-kira disukai orang tuaku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan maksud Naruto membawakan oleh-oleh ini. Sudah lama, bahkan lama sekali (lima tahun!) aku tidak lagi berjumpa dengan orang tuaku. Dan mendadak aku ngeri membayangkan saat-saat harus bertemu nanti (yah, meski sebenarnya aku harus mengakui jika di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku merindukan mereka).

Butuh waktu hampir satu jam, dengan menghitung perdebatan, adu pendapat, meminta masukan dari penjual bunga, sampai akhirnya kami berhasil memilih sepuluh jenis bunga dan meminta untuk dirangkai membentuk semacam buket bunga.

Di sore harinya, aku dan Naruto mengambil pesanan cincin di toko Art of Sai. Lalu memakainya di jari manis kami masing-masing. Entah mengapa, aku menjadi terharu. Inilah kali pertama aku memakai cincin. Silakan katai aku norak, tapi aku sedang berkata jujur.

Begitulah aktivitasku dan Naruto selama di kapal. Pagi hari berkeliling (hanya melihat-lihat), setelah hampir siang baru kami makan, lalu berbincang-bincang; membandingkan Hosay dengan Canolla, mengomentari makanan, cara berpakaian, kebiasaan duduk, membahas Hanji, dan macam-macam lagi.

Di malam terakhir, ada satu perbincangan sederhana yang tidak terlalu penting, lebih kepada bercanda sebetulnya, tapi aku menganggapnya serius.

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan kalau kita membuka toko atau usaha di Canolla, Sasuke," ucap Naruto sambil memandangi rasi bintang yang berbentuk segitiga di langit.

"Usaha apa, Naruto?" balasku bersemangat.

"Menurutmu bagaimana jika aku mencoba menjadi pembuat cincin mikroskopis? Seperti ini," Naruto menunjuk cincin yang dipakainya.

Aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Kau? Melukis? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana indahnya lukisanmu nanti."

Naruto ikut tertawa. "Terima kasih lho, ya, atas pujiannya. Aku hanya mengandai, tidak berniat untuk serius, Sasuke. Lagi pula, aku sadar diri gambaranku seperti apa."

"Aku… aku ingin menjadi penjahit," ucapku tiba-tiba. Entah apa yang merasukiku malam ini. Tapi aku merasa kalau aku harus mengatakannya.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, Naruto. Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Aku pura-pura jengkel, tapi lalu tertawa. "Jika memang keadaan mendukung," tambahku.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin menjadi tukang roti saja," Naruto bergumam. Kami tertawa lagi. Mungkin, malam ini kami sedang kecanduan Rum. Jadilah, pikiran kami sedikit tidak waras.

Ya ampun, ini adalah percakapan terkonyol sepanjang sejarah. Sehari-hari Naruto bekerja mengurus hewan ternak dan ladang. Kadang kami berpikir untuk berdagang saja di pasar Andromeda, tapi akhirnya beternak memang lebih mudah dari pekerjaan apapun. Lalu, dari mana asal muasal tukang roti? Ini benar-benar konyol. Ketika rasi bintang perlahan-lahan membentuk panah, barulah aku dan Naruto kembali ke kabin dan tertidur pulas.

Keesokan harinya, kapal menepi. Kami sudah siap untuk menyambut Zarraj.

Sayangnya, sebelum kami benar-benar mencapai Zarraj, ada tantangan terakhir yang harus kami lewati.

Gunung Hala.

 **.**

 **DSB**

 **(Dan Saatnya Bersambung)**

 **(Dan Saatnya Berkomentar)**

 **Hehehe : )**


	6. Mendaki Gunung Hala

**Matahari untuk Bulan**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **6**

 **Mendaki Gunung Hala**

 **.**

Semua orang yang menaiki kapal memutuskan untuk pergi ke wilayah gerbang gunung Hala. Di gerbang tersebut pendatang dari daerah lain akan mudah masuk, tapi harus membayar. Dan bayaran tersebut tidaklah murah, bahkan mahal sekali. Aku dan Naruto jelas tidak sanggup membayarnya. Aku tahu ini sejak awal. Tapi masih ada jalan lain. Masih ada jalan legal yang lain, tapi tentu saja berbahaya. Dengan mendaki gunung Hala. Cara ini sangat beresiko, tapi kami berdua tidak punya cara lain.

Akhirnya, aku dan Naruto berjalan dari pesisir menuju gunung Hala selama hampir 3 jam. Dalam waktu 3 jam itulah, pikiranku melayang kepada masa lalu.

Wilayah Zarraj memiliki iklim dingin, persis seperti daerah Canolla, tapi dengan hari-hari yang normal. Maksudku antara siang dan malam di Zarraj memiliki porsi yang sama. Sebelum mencapai pusat Zarraj yang sesungguhnya, terdapat penghalang yang mengelilingi daerah tersebut, yaitu pegunungan. Ada satu alasan khusus mengapa batas antara Hosay dengan Zarraj dibuat begitu ketat. Dan ngomong-ngomong, pegunungan tersebut bukanlah gunung alami. Sebagian besar memang gunung asli, tapi karena pemerintah Zarraj menginginkan perlindungan ekstra terhadap wilayahnya, dibuatlah gunung buatan, yang, pada akhirnya, membentuk pegunungan.

Masyarakat yang tinggal di daerah Zarraj bukanlah orang biasa. Nenek moyang mereka adalah bangsa penyihir. Itulah sebabnya mengapa mereka begitu ingin menyembunyikan diri, membatasi wilayah Zarraj dengan pegunungan, tidak mau terlalu terlibat dengan orang non-penyihir yang begitu penasaran ingin melihat sihir itu bagaimana.

Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan, aku lahir di Zarraj. Orang tuaku adalah penyihir, yang secara otomatis membuatku teraliri gen sihir. Sihir di Zarraj sangat berbeda dengan sihir-sihir yang sering diceritakan dalam dongeng. Jangan menganggap penyihir di sini adalah orang yang bertopi kerucut, pakaian serba hitam, serta gemar mengutuk dan menyihir orang lain. Tidak, sihir di Zarraj tidak seperti itu.

Kami, bangsa penyihir, diberkahi kekuatan yang berfungsi untuk menjaga, memperbaiki, melakukan hal-hal yang dirasa penting (mengikat tali sepatu, mengambil piring dari rak, mencuci pakaian, dan lain sebagainya), mengembalikan barang yang sebelumnya telah rusak, dan melestarikan alam semesta agar tidak punah; seperti sihir menyuburkan tanah, mengobati hewan yang terluka, atau merubah polusi udara menjadi hujan. Kami bisa melakukan segalanya selama sihir tersebut tidak menyimpang dari akal pikiran. Sejatinya, kami adalah bangsa tertua di dunia. Semua hewan di dunia berasal dai Zarraj. Sehingga, kalian pasti dapat membayangkan, betapa indahnya Zarraj, seperti berada di surga.

Tapi ada kasus tertentu dimana kekuatan sihir bisa menjadi alat untuk menyerang. Ada beberapa keluarga di Zarraj yang memiliki kekuatan tambahan tersebut, dan tentu saja, kekuatan ini hanya didapatkan dalam hubungan darah. Sebut saja keluargaku, keluarga Uchiha, sebuah keluarga terpandang di Zarraj. Aku dan orang tuaku memiliki sihir penyerang yang disebut Sharingan. Ada lagi keluarga Hyuuga dengan Byakugan, keluarga Nara dengan sihir bayangan, keluarga Otsutsuki dengan Tenseigan, keluarga Kaguya dengan sihir tulang, keluarga Akimichi dengan sihir perbesaran, dan masih banyak lagi. Semuanya berbeda dan umumnya bersifat menghukum (istilah kasarnya merusak). Pemerintah Zarraj memanfaatkan kekuatan tersebut untuk menjaga stabilitas wilayah, semacam pasukan militer. Untuk menjadi anggotanya tidak dengan jalan paksaan. Tapi penyihir yang ditawari undangan untuk menjadi anggota tidak pernah menolak karena itu adalah jabatan yang terhormat.

Biasanya, anak-anak di Zarraj memperoleh kekuatan sihir ketika mereka sudah berumur 7 tahun. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menguasainya. Saat penyihir hendak melakukan sihir, sebuah tongkat hitam akan muncul di tangan dan digunakan sebagai perantara pikiran dengan objek yang akan disihir.

Meskipun begitu, keluargaku berbeda. Seluruh keluarga keturunan Uchiha diwajibkan menguasai sihir Sharingan (umumnya Sharingan didapatkan ketika sudah berumur 10 tahun). Hal buruk kemudian terjadi padaku. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan sihir Sharingan. Setiap kali aku mengaktifkan sihir Sharingan, tubuhku akan dikuasai oleh nafsu membunuh. Dan itulah sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku di malam perjalanan, ketika aku dan Naruto berhadapan dengan para penjarah.

Pada suatu hari yang tidak terduga, di umur empat belas tahun, aku bertengkar dengan teman dekatku. Namanya Otsutsuki Toneri. Entah apa yang kami berdua pertengkarkan, tapi aku begitu marah kepadanya. Sihir Sharingan-ku aktif tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Kami berdua lalu bertarung. Setelah melakukan serangan terakhir, aku jatuh pingsan.

Ketika aku sadar, Papa Hashirama berkata kepadaku jika aku telah membunuh Toneri. Betapa terkejutnya aku. Aku tidak memercayai ucapan Papa Hashirama. Itu semua bohong! Toneri masih hidup! Aku menjerit keras-keras. Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak percaya.

Tapi nyatanya, ketika aku berjalan ke luar untuk mengunjungi rumah Toneri, beberapa orang mengataiku, "Pembunuh". Aku sangat kaget dan semakin kupercepat langkahku.

Benarkah? Apakah memang benar jika aku telah membunuh Toneri? Apakah sihir terakhir yang kukeluarkan pada waktu itu telah menghabisi nyawanya? Berbagai bayangan buruk berseliweran dalam benakku selagi aku berlari.

Sesampainya di rumah Toneri, aku dilempari telur busuk oleh seseorang. Ternyata itu adalah orang tua Toneri. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya saat melihat tubuh Toneri terbujur kaku di atas meja. Aku ingin mendekat, ingin menyentuh tangannya, tapi orang tua Toneri malah mengusirku.

"Dasar Uchiha sialan! Pergi kau dari sini! Dasar pembunuh tidak berhati! Jangan pernah mendekati keluargaku lagi! Sudah cukup putraku menjadi korban kebrutalan sihirmu! Dasar bocah brengsek!"

Aku membeku di depan rumah Toneri. Tidak sanggup merespon teriakan kasar tersebut barang satu kata. Sekali lagi, kurasakan telur busuk mendarat di bajuku, rambutku, celanaku, tanganku… Aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku ingin meminta maaf, tapi aku tidak berkata apa-apa, seolah rasa bersalah telah membunuh jiwaku perlahan-lahan. Aku akhirnya pulang dengan pakaian penuh telur busuk.

Keluarga Uchiha yang lain menjauhiku. Aku seperti penyihir yang dikucilkan. Meski jika kutanya, beberapa dari mereka masih menjawab, tapi tatapan mata mereka tidak dapat membohongiku. Mereka jelas jijik kepadaku. Parahnya, keluarga Uchiha dan Otsutsuki menjadi bermusuhan. Aku seperti aib, pencemar keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang, duri dalam daging yang sebaiknya disingkirkan. Walau Mama Madara berulang kali berkata kepadaku jika ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku, tapi tetap saja, aku merasa menanggung dosa besar.

Para hakim penyihir yang mengusut kasus kematian Toneri bahkan sudah mendiskusian untuk mengasingkanku ke sebuah pulau terpencil. Namun pada akhirnya, aku dibiarkan bebas hidup di Zarraj dan menjalani kehidupan seperti semula.

Di malam-malam yang menggigit, aku berkunjung secara diam-diam ke makan Toneri. Bagaimana aku bisa meminta maaf kepada orang yang telah mati? Bagaimana aku bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang sudah mendarah daging sedemikian rupa? Bagaimana aku akan dikenang oleh Toneri? Apakah aku akan dianggapnya sebagai teman yang berkhianat? Apakah Toneri akan membenciku selamanya karena aku belum sempat meminta maaf?

Masih banyak, masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan kepada Toneri. Seandainya kami bisa bertemu… Sayangnya sihir tidak bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati, karena itu tidak masuk akal. Penyihir bisa menyembuhkan orang sakit separah apapun sakitnya, tapi tidak dengan menghidupkan orang mati. Itu melanggar logika. Aku lalu marah, aku benci kepada diriku sendiri yang memiliki kekuatan sihir Sharingan keparat. Dan sejak malam itulah, aku bersumpah untuk tidak pernah lagi menggunakan sihir, baik sihir biasa maupun sihir Sharingan. Aku sudah muak dengan segala hal yang berbau sihir. Belakangan aku menyadari sesuatu. Barangkali memang benar. _Barangkali_ , alasan aku tidak mau menggunakan sihir lagi adalah untuk menebus dosaku.

Orang tuaku sangat kecewa kepadaku karena keputusanku. Karena itulah, aku dikirim ke pesisir Zarraj untuk bekerja di tempat pembuatan mutiara. Dan di tempat itulah aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Cerita selanjutnya, karena aku sudah pernah menceritakannya, jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi di sini.

"Ini gunung yang aneh."

Ucapan Naruto barusan berhasil memutus ingatan lamaku. Dia sedang memandangi gunung Hala dengan intens. Ucapan Naruto memang benar. Meski dikatakan gunung, tapi gunung Hala lebih menyerupai tebing. Kami berdua sedang berpikir keras bagaimana cara mendakinya. Berjalan mencari bagian gunung Hala terendah sambil terus memutar otak.

" **Tali**!" seruku saat benakku mendapat pencerahan.

Naruto menatapku dengan takjub. "Kau benar. Dan untung saja, tali termasuk benda yang ada di dalam tas," balasnya sambil menyeringai.

Naruto lalu buru-buru membongkar isi tas.

"Kita akan menambatkan tali di puncak gunung, lalu kita mendaki, kan? Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

Naruto memandangku. "Bagaimana cara menambatkan talinya?"

Aku menimbang-nimbang keadaan. "Bagaimana jika aku menggunakan…sihir?" Kutatap Naruto dengan gelisah.

"Tidak buruk. Tapi… apakah kau bisa melakukannya, Sasuke? Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tidak mau kau terluka."

"Ini bisa disebut percobaan. Tenang saja, Naruto, aku tidak akan sampai mengaktifkan sihir Sharingan."

Mendengar kata "Sharingan", Naruto berjengit. Mungkin dia teringat akan ceritaku, tentang catatan gelapku.

Aku maju, menghadap gunung. Berkonsentrasi penuh pada pikiran dan tanganku agar memunculkan tongkat. Ini sungguh sulit. Sudah lima tahun aku tidak pernah melakukan sihir, tapi dalam keadaan terpaksa ini… aku harus bisa melakukannya.

Kubulatkan tekad. Tubuhku sudah panas-dingin. Aku terus berusaha memunculkan tongkat. Mendadak bahuku terasa dipegang. Ternyata tangan Naruto.

"Santai saja, Sasuke."

Kuembuskan napas panjang. Sentuhan Naruto ternyata sangat membantuku untuk rileks. Sepuluh menit kemudian, di tanganku berpendar tongkat hitam sepanjang tiga puluh sentimeter. Kuarahkan tongkat kepada tali sambil tetap berkonsentrasi, menyuruh untuk naik, naik, naik… dan mengikat kuat di batang pohon…

Selanjutnya, aku dan Naruto mulai mendaki.

Selamat datang di Zarraj.

 **.**

 **DSB (Dan Saatnya Bersambung)**

 **Next is the last chapter, Guys : )**


	7. Menuju Zarraj

**Matahari untuk Bulan**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **7**

 **Menuju Zarraj**

 **.**

Aku menarik napas pajang saat kakiku menjejak di puncak gunung Hala. Mataku memandangi daerah Zarraj dari atas. Yang kutangkap hanya warna hijau dan biru. Indah sekali. Tidak pernah dapat kubayangkan jika pada akhirnya aku akan kembali ke tanah kelahiranku ini.

Namun, aku merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda antara Zarraj sekarang dengan Zarraj lima tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja berbeda. Pastilah Zarraj sekarang lebih berkembang dari yang dulu.

Sedikit gemetar sebenarnya, bukan hanya karena cuaca di sini yang selalu dingin, tapi lebih kepada kekhawatiran. Kupakai mantel milik Naruto, sementara Naruto kini memakai kain hitamku, yang kemudian dililitkan di lehernya.

Mendadak aku merasa takut. Aku takut jika kedatanganku diketahui banyak orang dan pada akhirnya kedatanganku menjadi bahan hinaan lagi. Ragu-ragu. Gelisah. Khawatir. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku juga menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Sebenarnya, untuk apa orang tuaku menyuruhku kembali ke sini? Bukankah ketika aku pertama kali pergi tidak ada yang pernah mencariku? Bukankah aku ini hanyalah aib bagi keluargaku? Bukankah seharusnya aku memang pergi dari Zarraj? Lalu, kenapa aku harus kembali lagi ke sini? Kenapa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada keluargaku? Atau jangan-jangan…

Sepertinya aku harus mengingat kembali apa tujuanku ke sini. Bukankah aku dan Naruto ke Zarraj hanya untuk berjalan-jalan? Kami sedang liburan, kencan. Kenapa pula aku harus memikirkan semua kerumitan ini? Ah, betapa bodohnya aku.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Tenanglah," ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh kepadaku. "Zarraj memang seperti di surga, tapi aku lebih suka Canolla."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Di sini sarang penyihir, kan? Aku jadi teringat lima tahun yang lalu, waktu pertama kali kita bertemu." Naruto tertawa.

"Naruto, hentikan," protesku. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian aku ikut tertawa, walau hatiku sedang remuk.

Sesudah turun gunung, kami melewati rerimbunan hutan. Tidak jauh berbeda dari Canolla pemandangannya, tapi di sini lebih hijau, lebih berwarna, lebih indah. Namun, ketika aku mengingat kata-kata Naruto tadi, sepertinya memang benar. Aku juga lebih suka berada di Canolla.

Entah mengapa, mengingat Hanji dan hewan ternak yang dipelihara oleh Naruto membuatku bahagia. Atau saat membayangkan obrolan panjang berselip humor kami tentang tukang roti dan penjahit, aku selalu berharap bahwa obrolan itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Suatu hari nanti.

Kami akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang memasuki pemukiman. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Aku berjalan perlahan, dengan Naruto yang ada di sampingku tentunya. Beberapa orang yang melintas tidak terlalu memperhatikan kami. Mungkin karena mereka sudah sering melihat orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang ke Zarraj, atau karena mereka tidak mengenaliku lagi, atau mungkin karena mereka memang tidak peduli pada kami. Terserahlah, toh kami juga tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka.

Walau sudah lima tahun (aku masih tidak percaya jika aku ada di sini sekarang) meninggalkan Zarraj, aku masih hafal dengan baik jalan pulang. Mendadak aku ingin, jika kami diusir lagi, aku ingin mengunjungi makam Toneri sebentar. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya. Hanya saja, dengan mengunjungi makamnya dapat membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik.

Rumah-rumah di Zarraj dibangun dan dikelompokkan berdasarkan hubungan kekeluargaan. Juga, setiap keluarga memiliki ciri rumah masing-masing. Jadi, jika aku ingin mengunjungi rumahku (mantan rumahku, rumah orang tuaku maksudku), aku harus berjalan ke arah utara.

Jauh di sana, aku dapat melihat bangunan berbentuk kotak-kotak, saling bersambungan dan bertingkat. Itulah ciri rumah keluarga Uchiha, dengan lambang berupa kipas yang berwarna merah pada bagian atas, serta putih di bawahnya, terpajang di depan wilayah pemukiman tersebut.

Aku berhenti.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Aku tidak menjawab. Malah menatap lurus ke depan. Naruto buru-buru mengikuti tatapanku.

Ada yang salah. Aku yakin. Ini aneh. Ini pasti kesalahan.

Lihatlah! Di depan pintu masuk daerah pemukiman keluarga Uchiha, tampak beberapa orang sedang berdiri, sambil menatap ke arahku, seperti melakukan semacam sambutan.

"Sebaiknya kita terus berjalan?" ajak Naruto, yang lebih mirip tanya.

Kurasakan jemari Naruto menyentuh tanganku. Kami pun berpegangan, di samping membawa tas, dan kembali melanjutkan langkah.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke," ucap seseorang ketika aku dan Naruto sampai di muka gerbang.

Aku mencari asal suara tersebut. Seorang wanita berumur sekitar 45 tahun tersenyum manis kepadaku. Beberapa orang anggota keluarga Uchiha membungkukkan badan kepadaku, membuatku merasa risih tak karuan.

 _Mama Madara!_

Mataku terasa panas. Ya ampun, ini sangat memalukan. Demi apa pun, aku lebih memilih mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Naruto daripada pertemuan ini.

Tanpa kusadari, kakiku bergerak mendekati wanita tadi. Mama Madara lantas memelukku.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke," bisiknya hanya kepadaku.

"Aku juga, Ma."

Gawat. Benar-benar gawat. Bersikap melankolis di depan banyak orang (apa lagi di depan Naruto) membuatku terlihat seperti orang lemah. Tapi percayalah, bertemu kembali dengan orang tua setelah berpisah selama lima tahun adalah hal yang sangat menyesakkan. Mungkin, aku harus mengakui, jika selama ini (secara diam-diam), aku juga merindukan orang tuaku, bahkan anggota Uchiha lainnya.

Sekarang, tatapan mereka lebih mirip sikap menghormati. Tiada cela, tiada ejekan, tiada lagi tuduhan. Bahkan Naruto, semua juga bersikap sopan kepadanya. Kini aku diliputi beragam tanya.

 _Apa yang telah terjadi selama aku pergi?_

"Aku… tidak melihat Papa Hasiharama," kataku pelan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke rumah, Nak. Banyak yang harus kuceritakan kepadamu," balas Mama Madara, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kau juga, Nak." Mama Madara memandang Naruto.

Rumahku juga tidak banyak berubah. Interior ruangan masihlah tetap. Bernuansa alami. Aku dan Naruto meletakkan tas di ruang tamu. Tapi perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Di mana Papa Hashirama?

"Duduklah dulu, Sayang. Kau dan Naruto pasti sangat lelah. Aku akan mengambil makanan dulu. Kalian berdua pasti juga lapar."

Mama Madara menuju dapur, sementara aku dan Naruto duduk di kursi yang. Sedari tadi, aku tidak bisa berhenti merasa gelisah. Rumah ini begitu sepi.

"Naruto?"

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," ujar Naruto sambil meremas tanganku, bermaksud menenangkanku. Inilah hal lain yang kusuka dari Naruto. Dia tidak pernah merasa cemas atau takut dalam kondisi apa pun. Bukan, maksudku Naruto adalah orang yang pandai mengendalikan perasaannya. Ya, itu baru benar. Sebab itulah aku selalu merasa aman di samping Naruto walau sedang menghadapi masalah atau tekanan yang besar.

Mama Madara kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi roti, ikan Puiyu (ikan raksasa bertulang), air putih biasa, serta minuman Haishi alami (terbuat dari sari buah Haishi—buah berwarna ungu, berair, dan rasanya asam), yang jika dikonsumsi berlebihan dapat menimbulkan kantuk (jika di Canolla, hampir mirip dengan Rum, tapi dari segi rasa jelas berbeda. Rum rasanya manis, sedangkan Haishi rasanya campuran antara manis dan asam.

"Aku harap Mama Madara dapat menceritakan semuanya sekarang. apa yang terjadi setelah aku pergi?" tanyaku langsung, tanpa menyentuh makanan terlebih dahulu.

Mama Madara menghela napas panjang, seakan berat hendak berkisah. "Baiklah. Kau memang harus mendengarkan cerita ini, Nak.

"Setelah kau meninggalkan Zarraj, penyihir di Pemerintah Pusat melakukan penyelidikan ulang, karena keluarga Otsutsuki melaporkannya. Perlu kau ketahui, keluarga Uchiha dengan Otsutsuki akhirnya menjadi musuh. Tiada penyihir yang mau meninggalkan Zarraj, Sasuke. Siapa pula yang ingin meninggalkan segala kemewahan hidup yang seperti surga ini? Tapi kau adalah penyihir Zarraj pertama yang mengambil tindakan aneh tersebut.

"Pemerintah Pusat memutuskan untuk memberi hukuman pengasingan selama 3 tahun untuk dirimu. Tapi, tentu saja Pemerintah Pusat tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi. Apa gunanya menghukum penyihir yang sudah menghukum dirinya sendiri? Maka kau dibiarkan saja pergi. Tapi Papa Hashirama tidak menerimanya. Apakah kau ingat pertengkaran kita pada waktu itu, Sasuke? Setelah kau pergi Papamu tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Dia selalu memikirkanmu. Tidak, aku dan Papamu selalu memikirkanmu. Tapi kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau pasti menyangka jika kami sudah tidak menyayangimu lagi, tapi sebenarnya itu tidak benar. Sampai detik ini, kami berdua tetap menyayangimu. Kami berdua tetap menganggapmu sebagai putra kami.

"Kemudian, setelah 3 tahun berlalu, seharusnya kau dijemput kembali ke sini. Tapi Zarraj sendiri sedang menghadapi masalah besar. Pemerintah Pusat diserang oleh beberapa penyihir yang menginginkan revolusi. Mereka menginginkan perubahan pada daerah Zarraj agar menjadi maju dan tidak tertutup, membebaskan pajak masuk daerah. Mereka benci dengan aturan harus membayar mahal saat masuk Zarraj. Mereka juga tidak suka dengan sikap Pemerintah Pusat yang mengepung wilayah Zarraj dengan pegunungan, yang, akhirnya membuat Zarraj menjadi daerah tertinggal. Tentu saja ide konyol itu ditolak oleh Pemerintah Pusat. Apa pun yang terjadi, penyihir Zarraj memiliki tugas untuk menjaga alam agar tetap berjalan dengan normal. Bukannya Pemerintah Pusat tidak mau menginginkan revolusi, tapi sihir tidak bisa kausamakan dengan teknologi. Apa yang membuat sihir masih aktif adalah karena penyihir masih menjaga alam, semacam hubungan timbal balik. Mungkin jika revolusi yang diinginkan adalah revolusi tentang bagaimana cara menangani alam agar lebih baik, Pemerintah Pusat tidak akan menolak. Tapi revolusi yang dimaksud ternyata perubahan Zarraj secara keseluruhan. Apabila itu terjadi, bisa kaubayangkan, Sasuke, betapa kacaunya Zarraj nanti.

"Repotnya, penyihir-penyihir itu memiliki pengikut. Akhirnya, penyihir yang masih memihak kepada pemerintah Pusat bersatu, seperti keluarga Uchiha dan Otsutsuki pun harus bersatu untuk mencegah revolusi. Kami harus berdamai untuk mencegah kehancuran Zarraj. Penyihir yang menginginkan revolusi tersebut akhirnya menyatakan perang. Dan…"

Mama Madara menghentikan ceritanya. Aku pun tahu jika kisah tersebut ada bagian buruknya. Di dalam pikiranku telah terbentuk satu kesimpulan menakutkan: Papa Hashirama mengikuti perang tersebut dan gugur secara terhormat dalam peperangan. Tamat.

Mama Madara akhirnya mengakui kebenaran cerita tersebut. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus bersedih ataukah merasa bangga dengan kenyataan pahit itu.

"Lalu, kenapa Mama dan—" aku mengambil jeda, "—Papa mengirimiku surat? Bukankah semua masalah telah selesai?"

Sekarang Mama Madara tersenyum. "Karena kau adalah putraku, Sasuke. Kau bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Kau berhak tahu tentang kisah ini. Dan, tentu saja karena kami merindukanmu."

Mataku membulat mendengar penuturan dari Mama Madara. Sekali lagi, aku merasa terharu.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" aku melirik lelaki di sampingku.

"Oh, Naruto, ya. Sekarang, pilihan ada di tanganmu, Sasuke. Kau ingin tinggal di sini lagi dengan syarat berpisah dengan Naruto, atau kembali ke Canolla tapi bersama dengan Naruto? Sebenarnya, jika kau sedang meminta restuku, aku sudah menerima Naruto apa adanya. Tapi karena ini Zarraj, itu adalah aturan dari Pemerintah Pusat. Penyihir Zarraj dilarang menikah dengan orang di luar daerah. Tapi kalau kau memutuskan menetap di Canolla…"

"Aku ingin menetap di Canolla saja, Ma," ucapku buru-buru. Mama Madara hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Oh, iya. Aku hampir lupa. Engg, sebenarnya Mama Indra menitipiku sesuatu untuk Mama." Aku mengaduk-aduk isi tas hingga akhirnya tanganku menyentuh kotak hitam kecil. Kuraih kotak tersebut, kemudian kuberikan kepada Mama Madara. Beliau membuka kotak tersebut dengan hati-hati. Betapa terkejutnya aku, kotak tersebut berisi mutiara Amega. Sekarang aku paham apa maksud dari Mama Indra.

Mama Madara menutup kembali kotak tersebut. "Dan aku juga punya kado untukmu, Sasuke." Mama Madara menatapku dengan berseri-seri, seolah-olah cerita menyedihkan tadi bukanlah suatu tragedi yang harus disesali. "Ayo, kutunjukkan sesuatu."

Mama Madara menggiringku ke sebuah ruangan. Beliau lalu membuka pintu. Dan, wow! Apakah aku tidak salah melihat?

Di ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah mesin jahit.

"Ini… untukku?" Aku sampai bingung hendak berkata apa.

"Tentu saja, Sayang." Mama Madara tersenyum kepadaku.

"Bagaimana Mama bisa tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Selama ini, Mama cukup sering berkirim surat dengan Indra. Yah, meski harus menghabiskan watu sekitar satu bulan untuk bisa sampai di Canolla. Kau tahulah, kenapa bisa lama."

Detik tersebut aku mengerti, dunia terlalu mudah untuk berubah secepat ini

 **.**

 **-Epilog-**

 **.**

Aku dan Naruto baru saja mengunjungi makam Papa Hashirama beserta penyihir lain yang gugur dalam peperangan. Tentu saja aku juga mengunjungi makam Toneri.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Kami sedang berjalan melewati padang bunga Chrissnatum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto. Aku masih sehat. Tidak kurang barang sebiji."

Naruto tertawa geli melihat tampang kesalku.

Itu memang benar. Entah mengapa aku tidak kaget mendengar cerita dari Mama Madara. Semua terasa jauh dariku. Entah karena aku yang sudah terlalu lama pergi atau karena solidaritas sesama penyihirku yang mulai berkurang. Aku nyaris tidak bersedih mendapati Papa Hashirama yang kini terbaring di dalam tanah. Aku menganggap kematiannya adalah hal yang dapat kuterima dengan lapang dada.

Mungkin, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku menyadari, bahwa ini bukan kali pertama aku kehilangan seseorang yang berharga. Seolah sebelumnya aku sudah mengalami kepedihan yang akhirnya membuat hatiku kebal terhadap perasaan lemah dan putus asa. Lagi pula, apa gunanya menangis? Toh itu tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Menangis tidak akan membuat orang yang mati kembali hidup. Yang dapat kulakukan sekarang adalah terus melangkah maju.

Aku yang berjalan di depan Naruto mendadak berhenti. Kubalikkan tubuhku menghadap lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. Cahaya matahari sore yang turun lembut menyinari kepala Naruto, membuat wajahnya berkilauan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memandangi wajahnya. Ya ampun, Naruto ternyata memang tampan sekali.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Aku tersenyum malu-malu. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja…" aku menghentikan ucapanku sejenak, bingung hendak merangkai kata bagaimana. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Naruto. Terima kasih telah menemani perjalananku selama ini. Tanpa ada dirimu, aku tidak mungkin memiliki keberanian sebesar ini. Tanpa ada dirimu, aku tidak mungkin sanggup terus berjuang. Jika aku adalah bulan, maka kau adalah matahari, Naruto. Kau selalu menyombongkan diri dengan bersinar seenaknya di angkasa. Tapi karena adanya matahari, bulan dapat bersinar di malam hari. Karena adanya dirimu, aku dapat bertahan selama ini. Terima kasih atas segalanya, Sayang."

Aku tidak dapat menahan tanganku untuk mengusap pipi Naruto. Naruto lantas memegang jemariku. Dia lalu mencium lembut cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku.

"Untukmu, Sasuke, apakah aku bisa berkata tidak? Apakah aku juga sanggup berpisah denganmu? Apakah aku akan memiliki keberanian untuk mengkhianatimu? Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Itu sudah cukup."

Di antara semilir angin yang lewat, di antara keindahan bunga Chrissnatum, di antara surga dunia; tiada yang lebih nikmat selain dua insan yang dimabuk asmara. Apalah daya kebencian, jika berhadapan dengan cinta, dia pastilah segera sirna.

Tanganku bertautan dengan Naruto. Kami pun tidak dapat menahan hasrat untuk bertukar ciuman. Pelan dan mesra. Hangat dan lama. Hingga akhirnya matahari muak melihat pemandangan indah di antara kami berdua. Matahari itu cemburu denganku dan Naruto; malah memilih bersembunyi di balik gunung. Aku tidak menyalahkannya jika dia tidak kuat melihat.

"Siap untuk menjadi penjahit?"

"Kau sendiri, siap untuk menjadi tukang roti?"

"Siap untuk kembali ke Canolla?"

"Tentu saja aku siap, Naruto. Dasar, _Dobe_."

Naruto masih tidak mau mengalah, malah menyahut, "Dasar, _Teme_."

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**

 **.**

 **Note:** Semua nama daerah, nama makanan dan minuman, nama pohon atau bunga, nama hewan, nama pekerjaan atau benda; semua itu hanya murni imajinasi Jb semata, tidak ada di dunia nyata.

Pertama dan utama, terima kasih kepada Kak Nagisa Yuuki yang telah mengadakan **#SunMoonChallenge2018** ini. Karena challenge inilah, Jb dapat menulis fanfiksi NaruSasu (well, biasanya Jb cuma nulis AkaKuro, makanya pas chapter 6 disclaimernya sempat salah. Masak Jb nulisnya di fandom Kurobas, sih? Ya ampuuuun, ini memalukan sekaleee. Untung aja ada yang ngasih tahu. Maaf banget tentang kesalahan fatal tersebut, teman-teman. Jb emang tolol banget engga perhatiin disclaimer pas ngedit. Oke kapan-kapan diulangi lagi ya Jb? **#woi / #apaansih** ).

Dan Jb juga minta maaf kalau fanfiksi ini selesainya udah masuk bulan April. Seharusnya fanfiksi ini tamat pas tanggal 31 Maret. Ini aja udah curi-curi banyak waktu dari ujian, jadi mungkin hasilnya tidak terlalu sempurna **#dasargila**

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk mengikuti **#SunMoonChallenge2018** , dengan ketentuan: wajib BL, pair utama NaruSasu, wajib menambahkan pair HashiMada dan AshuIn meski hanya sedikit, word minimal 3k, untuk genre sampingan, karena Jb memilih angka 5 maka genre sampingannya adalah fantasy (genre utamanya terserah), angka ajaibnya 6, 7, 8 (sikat, tali, topi. Pembaca dapat melihat ketiga kata tersebut ditebal dan digaris bawahi). Daaaan, Jb bahagia banget ketika udah nyelesaiin semua ketentuan di atas ( **#Horeeeee** ). Challenge ini bener-bener tantangan yang berat bagi Jb karena Jb tidak ahli menulis fanfiksi bergenre fantasy. Percayalah, genre paling susah bagi Jb adalah fantasy, tapi karena dapatnya genre ini, bagaimana lagi? Pokoknya, seamburadul apa pun ending dari fanfiksi ini, semoga Kak Nagisa suka. Dan bagi siapa pun yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini, baik silent reader maupun aktif reader, baik yang sudah meninggalkan jejak nyata berupa fav, komen, follow, atau yang hanya meninggalkan jejak senyum saat selesai membaca (Jb juga tahu kok ada pembaca tipe seperti ini, soalnya Jb sendiri sering ngalamin, wkwkwk), Jb hanya bisa bilang makasih banget buat kalian.

Kayaknya cuap-cuap Jb jadi kepanjangan. Hehehe. Sampai jumpa, teman-teman. Bye-bye. **#melambaikantangan**

 _ **Fullove,**_

 **JB**


End file.
